


i'm really feeling like an employee

by George_Benji



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, but they're either only there if you squint or they're spoiler-y, theres some minor/background relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: Jeremy and Matt Bragg's dream is to join the Fakes and they've got an opening, only it comes with a catch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voiid_Vagabond (Saturn_the_Almighty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_the_Almighty/gifts).

> uhh goes with this song: American Special - Teen Commandments.... the title of the fic is from the song

Jeremy collapses onto his torn up, smelly old couch that night, exhausted and ready to sleep. His eyes drift closed and he’s almost gone when his phone chirps and jolts him back up.

_ Kingpin: You guys did a good job tonight. Come by the penthouse tomorrow at about noon. _

Jeremy groans, knowing that he’s now not going to be able to sleep, and will instead stay up all night, excited for what this might mean.

“Dude you look like you were up all night,” Matt Bragg says, entering the Fake AH Crew’s HQ at the same time as Jeremy.

“Yeah,” Jeremy groans. “I was so fired up from our heist last night that I wasn’t able to sleep.”

Matt Bragg laughs at that. “I was the opposite. My brain was basically broken after the heist. I just passed out as soon as I got home.”

“God, I wish that were me.” The two make their way up the elevator and to the penthouse apartment, continuing their conversation. “I’m honestly just glad that the heist went so well to be completely honest with you.”

“Yeah, no kidding. When I got locked out of the security footage I think I lost about ten years from my life.”

“You’re telling me.”

Jeremy tries his best to not look like he’s gathering his breath before he knocks on the door, and the door swings open just as his knuckles touch the door. “Come on in,” the Golden Boy opens the door and steps out of the way for Jeremy and Matt Bragg.

Jeremy had yet to enter the Fake’s penthouse yet, he’d only been on the phone with the Kingpin so far. He’d received his jobs and had been doing them with Matt Bragg. He was only  _ a little _ nervous to meet the crew in person. 

The penthouse was pretty much how he’d expected, white tiles, shimmery gold walls, green trim, and pictures of the crew absolutely everywhere. One side of the hallway was filled with just selfies of the Golden Boy. 

Jeremy snickered and elbowed at Matt Bragg, motioning to all the pictures. He shrugged his shoulders in response. 

“Just go through the hallway, Kingpin’s waiting for you in the living room.” The Golden Boy motioned them off and then he made a beeline around the corner of the hallway.

Jeremy made his way, feeling like he should be tiptoeing in fear of scuffing the tiles.

The living room was huge, it had giant windows along all it’s walls, a TV the size of a billboard, and a large modern-esque kitchen to the right, where the Golden Boy had stumbled off to. Beardo and Mogar stood in the kitchen as well, Beardo hoists her mug at Jeremy and Matt Bragg, a smile on her face. Jeremy smiles back.

Kingpin sits at the head of what Jeremy might describe as an oversized coffee table, The Twins and Supernova sitting on one side of the table, Jeremy and Matt Bragg take seats at the other side. Kingpin looks up from some papers he’s filing through at the noise of the two joining him, “Oh! You’re here-” he leans across the table to shake their hands.

“Hey, I’m Rimmy Tim,” Jeremy tries his best to give a good handshake.

“Matt Bragg.”

“I’m Geoff, that’s Alfredo, Trevor and Fiona,” Kingpin points down the line at The Twins and Supernova and Jeremy waves at each of them. “So… how many jobs have you two done for me now? Four?”

“Eight,” Trevor corrects.

“ _ Eight _ . Okay…” Geoff shakes his head. “Well, it’s been eight jobs and the biggest oopsie you two have had was what? Bragg could only guide Rimmy through that building by map rather than camera? Not the biggest deal in the world. We’ve had much,  _ much _ worse.” He makes a point of glaring off at the three drinking in the kitchen. “Anyway, not the point. Uh, so we’ve got some open spots for the two of you. We need a couple to help us with a party. The Mayors gonna be there, and coincidentally so will one of our defected members. We can’t really have any of us go because we’ll be recognized and you two seem perfect for the job.”

Jeremy is taking everything in himself to not bounce with giddy while Matt Bragg opens his mouth for a moment and then shuts it.

“So you’re probably wondering why you had to come here today rather than another phone call… Well with trusting you with taking out Kerry, that means that we’re putting a target on your backs and you’ll need us to protect you after the party, and at that point you may as well become a part of the crew, and we can always use the chemistry from a couple like you two.”

Jeremy tilts his head to side, a bit put off by the way Geoff worded that, “Uh, sir, we’ve only done the eight jobs for you together…”

Geoff’s eyes widen, “Oh, so you’ve only been together for a few months?”

Matt Bragg opens his mouth, this time in shock.

“Listen, I’ve got some details on this job to work though with these three, you two can go meet with the others and stuff.” Geoff turns towards Fiona, and waves Jeremy and Matt Bragg off.

Jeremy, happy his face is covered by his face because it’s lit up bright red, grabs Matt Bragg by the shoulder and pulls him away to the hallway.

“ _ What _ was  _ that _ ?!” Jeremy angrily whispers.

Matt Bragg looks just as shocked as he feels and shrugs.

“Di- Did you tell them that we were dating?” Jeremy’s pacing a bit around.

“No! Why would I tell them that?”

“I… have no clue… I mean we can just-” Jeremy cuts himself off and lets out a loud groan as he realizes what their job is.

“We can just what? Go clear things up with them?”

“No-” Jeremy groans again, already regretting what he’s about to say, “we can’t just tell them we’re not together now.”

“Why not…” Matt Bragg trails off as he realizes what their job is as well. “They hired us for this because they need a couple… A romantic couple…”

“To go to the party together.”

They both groan together.

“Okay,” Jeremy points a finger at Matt Bragg’s face, “we are not going to mess this up. This is my  _ dream job _ and I’m not gonna suck your dick for it, but I sure as hell will hold your hand, you got me?”

“Man my first boyfriend and you’re already threatening me?”

“Not funny.”

“Okay, okay, but I got you dude. This isn’t  _ ideal _ , but we can always wait until after the job to clear it up… which will be very awkward.”

“Yeah, for them. I’ve got no shame though.”

Matt Bragg shakes his head at Jeremy, and decides to leave the conversation where it is to grab a soda from the fridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lov emy gorlfrend

Jeremy collapses onto his torn up, smelly old couch that night, exhausted and ready to sleep. His eyes drift closed and he’s almost gone when his phone chirps and jolts him back up.

_ Supernova: Briefing is tomorrow at nine. _

Jeremy sighs, and tosses his phone to the side, his only care to finally get a nights rest.

He wakes up the next morning, not quite rested, but better off than the day before at least. Jeremy makes his way to the Fake’s penthouse that morning, still thinking on what he and Matt Bragg had agreed upon.

This wasn’t going to be the most difficult thing he’s ever had to do for a job. Money is money. If anything he was worried Bragg was going to back out, which would certainly put a damper in their plans to join the Fakes.

Jeremy knocks on the doors to Geoff’s penthouse and Gavin lets him in again. 

“Everybody’s waiting for you in there,” he points towards the table where Jeremy had met with them the day before.

“Thanks.” Jeremy claps Gavin hard on the shoulder and laughs when he recoils down in pain, completely overreacting.

Jeremy heads through the hallway and past the kitchen to turn towards the chairs and coffee table. Trevor sits at the head where Geoff had been sitting the day before, Matt Bragg and Alfredo sit together on one side, Beardo at the end opposite Trevor and Fiona sits by herself, an empty chair beside her. 

“Where’s the Kingpin?” Jeremy asks, hopping into his chair.

Trevor looks away from the conversation he was having with Alfredo to say, “Sleeping. This kind of meeting isn’t really his kind of thing.” Trevor then turns back to Alfredo to say, “Do not go sticking that in people’s buttholes,” and then starts the briefing. Jeremy has half a mind to get up and leave right there.

At some point Jeremy spaces out and only snaps back into it when he realizes that he’s staring directly at Matt Bragg’s face. Matt Bragg moves his head from side to side and makes a face before Jeremy rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to Trevor.

“Jack will be waiting in the parking lot and if the need does arise you’ll have the watches so you can call Alfredo.” Trevor looks around at everyone nodding, and they all nod back at him. “Okay. Party is in a little less than a week, we have the final briefing tomorrow at noon, the whole crew will be there. I’ll be going through all the the plans and fine-tuning them. Until then, you can come and go as you please.” Trevor waves everyone off with his hands and picks up a few folders from the table. Alfredo and Fiona follow him through a door just across from the hallway from the kitchen.

“Well this is exciting, huh,” Jack laughs a bit as she gets up from the table.

Jeremy tried so play it cool, and says, “Fucking oh my God, yeah. I can’t tell you how amazing this kind of opportunity is.”

Matt Bragg laughs a bit from the other side of the table. Jeremy turns to face him.

“What? Is this not an amazing opportunity?”

“No, it’s just that you’re cute when you’re excited.”

Jeremy’s face flushes red and his first instinct is to get mad and argue. “WELL I DON’T-”

Jack laughs and shakes her head as she makes her way out of the apartment.

Knowing his face is bright red, Jeremy bounds on Matt Bragg and points a finger at his chest, “That is  _ not _ funny.”

Matt Bragg stifles a laugh.

“HEY!” The Golden Boy calls from where he’s sitting on the kitchen island. The two turn towards him and Mogar. “We were going to go out for some lad’s lunch, you two in?”

Jeremy’s stomach makes a loud grumbling noise and Matt Bragg says, “Yeah, where are we going?”

“Just the Denny’s down the street,” Mogar says, helping the Golden Boy off the counter.

“Sounds good,” Jeremy and Matt Bragg follow the two out the door. As the make their way through the complex’s hallway towards the elevator, they catch Jack talking to a tall and intimidating man.

_ The Vagabond _ .

He’s wearing his black skull mask, and his leather jacket. His face follows the four as they make their way into the elevator. Jeremy has to hold onto the railing in the elevator to keep himself from bouncing up and down.

That’s the coolest guy he’s ever fucking seen.

Mogar tells the three to wait by the elevator in the parking garage while he gets his car and the Golden Boy decides to start a conversation.

“Y’ever sucked your own cock?”

“ _ WHAT?! _ ” Jeremy yaps.

“Huh?” the Golden Boy acts as if it’s the most normal question in the world.

“Why on Earth would you want to know that?”

“Well, I dunno… I was jus’ curious because like… I’m afraid that if I ever did try I’d be able to.”

Jeremy looks over at Matt Bragg, who is staring off at where Mogar went, his eyes wide.

Thank God, Mogar rolls up to them, in a platinum chrome lowrider, license plate reading  _ 00MOGAR _ . 

“Oh my God.” Jeremy gasps and reaches a hand out to touch the door handle. It’s cold and shiny and sleek. The only thing that stop him from rubbing his face on the car is Matt Bragg.

“Yo, are you gonna open the door?”

“Uh. Yes.” Jeremy tosses the backdoor open and slides over so Matt Bragg can get in too.

“Y’know it’s only just down the road, we don’t have to drive,” the Golden Boy says.

“Yeah…” Mogar shrugs and Jeremy has to stop himself from squealing as the car rockets forwards.

They get to the Denny’s and sit in a four person booth, Mogar and Goldie on one side, Jeremy and Bragg on the other. They’re looking over their menus and Jeremy decides to break the silence.

“So what,” he laughs, “was this supposed to be like a double date?”

The Golden Boy looks like he nearly jumps out of his skin, “ _ What _ ?!”

Mogar keeps his eyes on his menu, but says in a practiced calm voice, “What do you mean?”

“Well… Me and Matt Bragg are dating, right?” Jeremy looks over at Matt Bragg, who is covering his mouth so he doesn’t laugh. He nods to confirm. “And you two invited us out on a date.”

“NO!” the Golden Boy exclaims, almost jumping across the table as he flails about. “No- no. No, we were just going out for a lad’s lunch and wanted to invite you two.”

“We wanted to get to know our new crew members,” Mogar adds.

“Oh so you two just always go on dates together?”

Mogar blinks as slowly as possible and then finally looks up from the menu. “So how did you two first meet?”

“I-” Jeremy is cut off by Matt Bragg starting to laugh his ass off. Jeremy’s face heats up.

“Now this may or may not shock you, but Jeremy started as a mugger.”

Jeremy covers his face in his hands.

“And one night, on my way to a group I was working for that night, he stops me on a sidewalk, and pushes me up against a wall, holding a knife in his hand.” 

“UGH THEY GET IT!” Jeremy sinks lower into the seat.

“No, no, please go on.” The Golden Boy props his chin up on his hands.

“Well, as he’s mugging me, I call the guys who I’m supposed to be meeting. They show up after I’ve stalled for long enough, and turns out-”

“Turns out that I was on my way to work with the same group that night.” Jeremy groans again.

“Holy shit,” Mogar laughs. “And how did you go from that to dating?”

Jeremy opens his mouth and then shuts it.

“We just worked enough jobs together to begin trusting each other.” Matt Bragg looks over at Jeremy and gives him a soft smile. Jeremy gives him a smile back, happy that they’re actually passing as a couple. And Jeremy can’t quite figure out what it is that Bragg’s trying to tell him with the smile, but he knows that he likes it.

Their food comes, and the lunch goes well. They make jokes and talk about what led to them doing crime and joining the crew. It’s nice and Jeremy has to realize that he’d never really had any similar to a friend group before. The closed thing he’d had to a friend was Bragg and even then it was just for heists or related to heists. The idea of going out for lunch with friends seemed foreign.

“Alright well, we’re going to go rob the convenience store down the block. See ya at the meeting tomorrow,” the Golden Boy waves as he starts to follow Mogar out.

“Wait,” Jeremy jogs a bit to cat up with them, tugging Matt Bragg along behind himself. “What are your names?”

“Michael,” the Golden Boy points at Mogar with his thumb, “and Gavin.” He points at himself.

“Cool.” Jeremy smiles at them.

“Hey, you want me to walk you home?” Matt Bragg offers as they exit the Denny’s. 

“Why?”

Matt Bragg’s face heats up. “We- Well I don’t know. I feel like this is exciting and I just want to talk about it with someone.”

“What your  _ first boyfriend _ ?” Jeremy laughs.

“Well-”

“Dude, I’m just fucking with you.” Jeremy punches him in the shoulder. “Yeah, you can walk me home. I’m probably just gonna nap all day anyway.”

“Yeah, same,” Bragg laughs.

“OH!” Jeremy jumps around the sidewalk a bit. “Did you see  _ him _ when we left the Fake building?”

“Who?”

“The Vagabond!” Jeremy whisper yells this.

“Oh… Yeah, he was talking to Jack, right?”

“Yeah! Holy shit… He’s so fucking cool.” Jeremy throws his arms open and dances around.

“I guess?” 

“Oh, this is my building.” Jeremy stops in his tracks and points at the building they’re outside of. Police cars shoot past them in the direction they came from.

“See you tomorrow Jeremy!” Matt Bragg waves, and Jeremy waves as he enters the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thanks for reading! sorry for any typos you had to decode, i tried my best to correct a few but proofing my own work is not my strong suit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a scene towards the end of the chapter at a bar where ppl drink - just in case any of u are sensitive to alc. mentions

Jeremy walks into the crew’s penthouse the next day, knowing he’s going to be the last person there again, and bracing for the many faces turning to look at him. He gets exits the elevator and is surprised to see Matt Bragg leaned against the wall just outside of Geoff’s door.

“Hey dude,” Jeremy greets, a little confused but happy.

Matt Bragg looks up from his phone and smiles, his whole face lighting up. “Hey! I uh-” he rubs at the back of his neck. “I was just thinking that it’d be pretty believable from them if we went in together. Make them think we woke up together or something, right?”

“Yeah! Right!” Jeremy cringes internally at his voice. God. He needs to learn how to act one of these days.

Jeremy knocks on the door and when no one opens it, he decides to just go in himself, tugging Bragg along behind himself.

“Oh!” Gavin stops in his tracks on the tiled floor of the hallway and almost wipes out. “I was  _ just _ about to let you in!”

“Lock the damn door next time,” Jeremy fakes Gavin like he’s going to punch him in the chest as he passes on his way towards the living room.

There’s no chairs open, everyone sitting already sitting in the eight chairs, Gavin heads to sit on the arm of Michael’s chair. Jeremy just shrugs and stands between Jack and a woman with blue hair who hasn’t yet met, Ladybird. Matt Bragg stands across the table from him, between Fiona and Michael.

“Nice of the two most important people to this heist to finally join us,” Geoff has a smile on his face so he’s clearly not trying to be mean, but Jeremy still looks down at the table for a moment anyway.

The rest of the crew’s conversation comes to a stop and Geoff stands to point at the map sitting on the table.

“So Trevor’s run me through everything that’s going down. Everyone involved has been briefed already, and all changes are very minor, so just call out your name when you hear your job being said…”

Oh fuck.

“Chauffeur.”

“Yep,” Jack calls in response.

“Sniper.”

“Present,” Alfredo calls.

Oh fuck… Jeremy’s heart is pounding. He doesn’t know anything about this. He wasn’t listening. Oh fuck.

“Cameras.”

“Check,” Trevor calls.

“Watch.”

“Here,” Fiona calls.

“Couple of the evening,” Geoff raises an eyebrow and looks between Jeremy and Matt Brgg.

“Yeah?” Matt Bragg shrugs and Jeremy does a finger gun.

“Okay. Party is in two days. We’re going to run through this one more time so everybody knows what’s supposed to be happening.”

This is about where Jeremy checks out again, his brain much more interested in the noise Ladybird’s gold necklaces make when she shakes her hair. 

Jeremy jumps when Geoff claps his hands together with, “Alright! And that’s the briefing. You all know when to be here by. Have fun until then, keep the heat low and don’t do what I wouldn’t do or whatever it is that people say.”

The Vagabond is the first to get up from the table, Fiona and Gavin following after him. 

Jeremy looks across the table and meets Bragg’s eyes. Jeremy smiles, and Matt Bragg smiles back. Jeremy motions with his hand for Matt Bragg to follow him.

The head into the hallway, the three that just left nowhere in sight.

“Fuck!” Jeremy sighs.

“What?”

“I wanted to see if we could hang out with the Vagabond…” Jeremy gets onto his tip-toes, as if it’s going to help him look up and down a hallway.

Matt Bragg’s face drops and Jeremy feels bad for a moment.

“So you just wanted to meet the Vagabond?”

Jeremy tilts his head, confusing turning his brain to goop. “I guess? I mean… Doesn’t he look really cool? Like, I bet that he has all sort of stories and like tips and oh-” Jeremy trails off as he notices Matt Bragg’s mood turning sour. “What’s wrong, bro?”

Matt Bragg shakes his head and Jeremy’s eyes follow his hair as if flies around. 

“You don’t act like this about me when we’re with the rest of the crew. Don’t you think they’re going to notice something’s up?”

“Or notice that something’s  _ not  _ up, eh?” Jeremy laughs and tries to elbow Matt Bragg. 

Matt Bragg moves his arm and shrugs off Jeremy’s jab.

“Dude. What’s your problem? I thought you wanted to makes jokes about this?”

Matt Bragg rolls his eyes. “I mean,  _ I guess _ . But the idea of losing a job I’ve been working years for isn’t exactly pleasant to me, you know?”

“Yeah… So how about we go hang out with those three and get to know them. I can like braid your hair or whatever while we talk to they’ll know we’re in love or whatever.”

Bragg squints at Jeremy.

Jeremy furrows his eyebrows, feeling something building inside of himself. “Okay, what the fuck is your problem? I know our situation isn’t exactly ideal. What do you want me to do about it?”

“Try harder. Not almost blow our cover every two seconds just because you see some hot, mysterious guy.”

“What the  _ fuck _ ?!” Jeremy takes a step back. “Okay, you need to stop acting like some jealous fucking girlfriend. I’m  _ not _ into guys. I don’t know if you haven’t noticed that yet, but you need to back off.”

The door to the apartment opens and Geoff and Jack exit, looking between the two with surprised faces.

Geoff clears his throat, and Jeremy’s face is lit up bright red.

“So me and Jack were going to a bar if you two wanted to come along. Seems like you need some uh… Relaxing.”

Jeremy nods, trying to salvage the situation as best he can. “Yeah, that sounds really great actually… Sorry about this…”

Jack waves her hand around, “Don’t be. You should see the bullshit Gavin and Michael spit at each other every fucking day.”

They arrive at the bar, Jeremy giddy the whole time they ride in Geoff’s limo, and is surprised when Geoff orders a fruity drink with a little umbrella.

Jeremy orders shots. Jack sips a beer and Matt Bragg agrees to do one shot and then stick to beer.

“Y’know,” Geoff remarks, when Jeremy’s on his third shot, “one of the big reasons I knew I wanted you two on the crew was your chemistry.”

Jeremy squints his eyes, but keeps his vision on Geoff, not letting them drift over to Bragg, no matter how much he wants to.

“What do you mean?” Matt Bragg slurs this out, and Jeremy rolls his eyes.

“Other than me and Jack, there aren’t really any other couples in the crew. We all work together just fine, I was very excited for a new kind of chemistry.”

“What about,” Matt Bragg waves his hand around trying to remember names, “those two…”

“Trevor and Alfredo?” Jeremy supplies.

“Yeah! What about them?” Matt Bragg tries to smile at Jeremy, but Jeremy is still not looking at him.

Jack looks at Matt Bragg, “What do you mean? Are you asking if they’re dating?”

“Yeah! They’re always flirting with each other before meetings start.”

“W…” Jack trails off and looks at Geoff. She whispers so Jeremy can barely hear her, “Are they dating?”

“Yeah and uh… Fiona and Ladybird. They spent the whole meeting watching each other and passing notes,” Jeremy says.

Jack squints her eyes together in thought.

“And uh… Michael and Gavin too, they took us on a double date the other day,” Jeremy takes another shot as he feels the last few start to hit. A warmness bubbles in him that spreads across his face.

“They’re not… hmm…” Geoff trails off, also thinking about it. “I guess we don’t actually know, do we.” He looks at Jack with a shrug and she rubs at the bridge of her nose.

“I think I need to go home now,” Bragg mumbles.

“You going with him?” Jack asks Jeremy.

“No… I’ve had three shots. I’m not driving anywhere.”

“You’re not drunk,” Geoff points out.

“I’m also not an animal,” Jeremy says. “Bye babe,” he calls to Matt Bragg, who’s stumbling out of his chair.

“Give me a hug,” Bragg opens his arms for Jeremy to give him a hug and Jeremy wonders if Bragg is just  _ that _ drunk or if he’s trying to play for Geoff and Jack.

Jeremy wraps his arms around Matt Bragg’s waist and tucks his head under his chin. It’s a nice, warm hug. 

“I’ll see you… later…” Bragg smiles and Jeremy nods in response.

“He lives just down the block from here,” Jeremy says, sitting back down at the bar. “I don’t know how I’m going to get home though…”

“I can call Lindsay to take you home if you’re done now,” Geoff says, already pulling his phone out.

“Yeah…” Jeremy feels the alcohol rolling around inside himself, heating his face up.

“She should be here any second now.” Geoff holds his drink up in a cheers motion and Jeremy brings his fist up to pound it.

This erupts laughs from Geoff and Jack.

“Alright I’ll walk you out, J,” Jack gets to her feet, holding Jeremy’s arm and steering him out of the bar to the parking lot.

“I’m not drunk. I only had three shots.”

“Yeah, but still…”

Just as Jack lets go of Jeremy, Ladybird’s car rolls up to the parking lot.

“Someone order an Uber?” she calls through the window.

“Hey Lindsay, can you drive me home?” Jeremy asks as he hops into the backseat.

“Sure thing!”

The ride is quiet and Lindsay keeps looking at Jeremy through the rearview mirror.

“Hey, Jeremy,” she asks, “what’s up?”

“What do you mean?” his voice comes out harsher than he wants.

“You just seem… Upset.”

“Oh… Me and Bragg are kind of in a bit of a fight right now.”

“Aww, I’m sorry to hear that. Mind if I ask what about? Maybe I can offer some advice or cheer you up.”

Jeremy huffs. “It doesn’t even matter that much. I’m just mad at him because he keeps acting weird.”

“Weird?”

“Yeah. Everytime I talk about the Vagabond, who I think is super cool, he starts getting all jealous and shit.”

“Well, that does suck. You’re like planning on leaving Bragg for Ryan or anything, are you?” Lindsay laughs at that.

“No! That’s the thing, I’m not even into the Vagabond. I could maybe understand Matt’s frustration if me and him were  _ actually _ dating, but we’re not.”

“W…” Lindsay tails off, furrowing her eyebrows. “What do you mean you’re not actually dating?”

“Me and Bragg are only pre… tending… for…” Jeremy trails off as he realizes what he’s saying. The warm sensation in his stomach turning into a boiling feeling going up his chest.

Lindsay rolls to a stop outside of his apartment.

“I…” Jeremy can’t think fast enough to say anything so he just tosses the door and open and books it towards his place.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy wakes up the next morning to a knock on his door. It’s so soft he only pops one eye open and waits to see if he hears it again. When he does, peels himself off of his shitty couch, dressed only in boxers and a white tank.

He swings the door open, expecting to see his landlord and is instantly woken up from his sleepy stupor when he finds Matt Bragg standing in front of himself.

“Uh…” Jeremy’s jaw drops and his face heats up.

Matt Bragg has a serious look on his face, almost like he’s… ashamed?

“Here, come inside, I’ve got to put some clothes on.” Jeremy swings the door open wider for him.

“Jeremy… I’m really sorry.” Bragg sits down on the couch and Jeremy scours for clean clothes to tug on as fast as possible.

“I’ll be honest, my memory isn’t super great and I don’t feel mad at you right now so I don’t think there’s anything for you to be apologizing about.” He wants this to be over as soon as possible. 

“Well-” Matt Bragg flounders for a bit, “I still want to apologize though.”

Jeremy tugs on a black shirt he finds. “Uh. Okay then. I mean, if you want. You did come right to my house.”

“Yeah… I just feel really shitty about how I was acting. I know that we’re not  _ actually _ dating and sometimes I for- sometimes I just need to remind myself- it’s-...” he drags his hands down his face as Jeremy tugs on a pair of pants. “We don’t have a lot of boundaries set and I really don’t want to lose this job. I’ll lay off a bit though. It was shitty of me to over-react to you meeting other people from the crew.”

Jeremy laughs a bit. “That’s what this is about? I mean, yeah I was pretty mad yesterday… but I had time to calm down. I’m all good now. I get it, I don’t want to lose this job either.”

They share a soft smile.

“So, uh…” Jeremy pulls on his socks and shoes. “Did you want to go out for some breakfast? I just woke up and am  _ starving _ .

Matt Bragg’s smile lights up even more, “Yeah, that sounds awesome.”

Bragg drives the two of them to the Dennys they ate at the other day. They get a booth together and Jeremy eagerly awaits his food as Matt Bragg holds his cup of water awkwardly.

“Y’know,” Jeremy laughs about the two of them looking like they’re on a date while off the clock, “we were dating this would be where I say something flirty and make a move.”

Matt Bragg’s face lights up. He takes a deep breath and tries his best to not sound like his heart is racing, “Like what?”

“Hm?” Jeremy tilts his head, already focused on something else, “What do you mean?”

Matt Bragg sputters a bit and then says, “Well I mean like.. What- What would you say exactly? Like… if we really were on a date what would you say to me?”

Jeremy laughs for a moment. “Hm…” He raises an eyebrow and shoulders at Bragg as he says, “Is there a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants.”

Matt Bragg shakes his head and then says, “No… I’m serious dude. Like what would you say? I’m curious.”

Jeremy pauses, and decides fuck it. He’ll be serious. He focuses on Matt Bragg and he really thinks about how he might flirt with him. “Uh… Well…” he takes a deep breath and it almost comes naturally. “I would tell you that your eyes are beautiful… and that I wish I more witty so I could say something funny and get you to laugh because the sound of your laugh makes me feel warm and makes my heart skip beats… And I…” he trails off towards the end as he notices Bragg’s jaw drop.

A few beats pass.

“Well,” Jeremy laughs, “good thing that was just a joke, huh?”

They finish their meal and Matt Bragg drops Jeremy off at his apartment.

“Hey,” Jeremy sticks his head through the open window, “I had a lot of fun! We should totally do this sometime later.”

Matt Bragg smiles at him and Jeremy’s heart picks up its pace. Jeremy turns to walk away and Matt Bragg shouts, “Yeah! Totally! See ya later, love you!”

Jeremy’s mind doesn’t register what he’s heard or what he’s about to say, and instinct pulls him to say, “I love you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy twiddles his thumbs in the back of the limo Jack drives. Matt Bragg sits just next to Jeremy, wearing a matching tux.

“Good luck boy,” Jack calls as she rolls to a stop.

“Thanks,” Jeremy gives a smile and takes a step out and towards the mansion.

Matt Bragg holds his arm out to lead Jeremy and he accepts. “The plan,” Matt Bragg states through the side of his mouth, as if he’s just yawning.

“Check in with the man with the list. Mingle and find Kerry.”

“Cover names.”

“Dennis Mooreson and Jameson Mooreson.”

“You ready?”

Jeremy sucks in a breath and puffs his chest out with a smile. “I was born ready.”

They finish their first objective fine. The man with the list barely looking up at them. When they enter the mansion they’re blasted with bright golden white lights and glass and Jeremy has to squint before his eyes adjust.

Matt Bragg leads them to a group of about five or so people, and he begins a nice conversation.

“The traffic getting here was  _ horrible _ .”

And they all respond in kind.

“Oh  _ tell me about it. _ ”

“This is my husband Dennis,” Matt Bragg, still arm locked with Jeremy motions to him with his free hand.

Jeremy smiles as the group and kisses a woman’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m Jameson.”

They chat and Jeremy tries to pretend that he’s invested in how much paperwork this woman had to give her assistant to buy her fifth yacht this year. His eyes are drifting around the party, looking for Kerry, and he’s only staying grounded by the hand Matt Bragg has placed on his shoulder.

Jeremy hears someone call “Kerry!” in a greeting and does his best to not turn his whole head in that direction. From the corner of his eye he’s almost certain it’s the right guy. He turns his head, as if stretching his neck, and across the room from the tables and chairs is Kerry dancing with a few people.

“It was great speaking with all of you, but I think Jamie and I could really use a dance.” Jeremy gives the group his best smile and Bragg shoots him a look before nodding his head.

They make a beeline for Kerry, trying their best to look like they’re just dancing. When they get close enough, Jeremy accidentally elbows Kerry and then turns on his best apologetic face. 

“Oh- oh gosh I’m so sorry! I’m so bad at dancing, can’t keep my elbows to myself- hey! I know you!” 

Kerry smiles nicely, “It’s okay, and now I’m embarrassed because I don’t recognise you… Where do you know me from?”

Jeremy tilts his head as if trying to remember, “God it must have been forever ago now… Kerry Shawcross, right?”

“Yeah… What’s your names again?”

“Dennis and Jameson Mooreson,” Bragg sticks out a hand to shake Kerry’s.

“Hm…” Kerry looks deep in thought. “You know, now that I think about those names  _ do _ ring a bell.”

“I wanted to ask you if-” Jeremy’s cut off when someone on the stage announces that this is the last slow song before the dinner starts.

“Oh!” Kerry puts his hands up and steps back, “I’m not going to keep you two from this, have your dance.”

Jeremy gives a strained smile and turns to face Bragg. 

“Ready for our first dance, hubby?”

Bragg smiles and positions himself to lead Jeremy. “Always.”

The song starts and Bragg sings them around smoothly, Jeremy following clumsily, and trying to keep pace as he attempts to spot Kerry through the crowd. 

They twirl and Jeremy’s just focused on Matt Bragg to know that’s a great fucking dancer and be surprised by it. Jeremy stomps on Bragg’s toe by accident and gives a lopsided smile.

“Where the fuck did you learn how to dance?” Jeremy breathes.

Matt Bragg shrugs and dips Jeremy with the end of the song.

He’s standing over Jeremy and the air feels breathless. Jeremy parts his lips just the slightest and he feels as if it’s the moment before lighting strikes. Bragg’s face lights up red and he pulls Jeremy back up right.

The crowds head towards the tables, finding where their name markers are. Jeremy remembers their objective and starts looking around for Kerry when his watch vibrates with a message.

_ Sammie G: kerry left the building _

“Fuck. He’s gone.” Jeremy mutters under his breath. Matt Bragg’s face lights up with fear for a second.

“Go take our table, tell them I’m in the bathroom. Keep up appearances. I got this.” 

Jeremy can’t respond before Bragg’s off and he groans before following the instructions. He keeps his hands under the table cloth so he can check everytime Bragg sends an update. Cold sweat rolls down his back each time an update comes. Ten minutes pass without an update, the Mayor in the middle of a speech. Jeremy decides  _ fuck it _ and excuses himself from the table to chase down where Matt Bragg last said he was.

Jeremy approaches the alley Bragg had last updated from and he can hear voices speaking calmly. He shakes his head and pulls the pistol out from the strap on his leg. Rounding the corner, his heart stops when he spots Bragg knelt on the ground, Kerry standing by and a bodyguard with a gun to Matt Bragg’s skull.

Jeremy jumps, squeezing the trigger twice. The bodyguard drops, Kerry right after.

Bragg looks up at Jeremy, blood trailing down his nose and a bruise forming on his eye.

“Thanks.” He gets up to his feet and Jeremy almost hits him in the arm when he sees that Matt Bragg hadn’t even brought a gun.

“ _ ‘I got this’ _ ,” Jeremy mocks him.

“Hey! I almost had it!”

“Mhm.” Jeremy shakes his head, and takes a step, unaware of how shaky he was until he tries to step towards Matt Bragg.

Bragg rushes to hold Jeremy by the shoulders.

“Mission accomplished,” Jeremy smiles.

They’re standing almost chest-to-chest and the same stillness in the air returns. Jeremy snakes a hand up to rest on the back on Bragg’s head. They meet each others eyes and smile.

The lightning strikes when their lips meet.

**Author's Note:**

> remember that time that geoff said that when he hired jeremy and myatt he assumed they were best friends/a package deal so he had to hire both? yeah, me too.
> 
> uhm anyway, there's gonna be more to this, and i'm writing it specifically for my partner... ily <3 <3


End file.
